


【斑带】一封信

by Chu_Jiangqiu



Category: Naruto
Genre: 卡→带, 斑带, 木叶黑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_Jiangqiu/pseuds/Chu_Jiangqiu
Summary: 有柱斑“双箭头”和卡→带内容，不适者叉。木叶黑，卡卡西是一个疑似坏掉的卡卡西，柱斑的实际情况也不是带土了解的那样后续可以戳《今天带土去平行世界体验人生了吗》根据可靠消息，这封信从带土手上寄出去以后，先到了卡卡西的办公桌上，然后由鸣人寄出，千手柱间看了一遍，最后才到了斑手里。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 4





	【斑带】一封信

“好久不见。

斑。

严格意义上来讲这也不算见面，但是条件不允许，就这样将就一点吧。

首先，我也许该庆祝一下——那根木头终于认清了你们的关系，所以我算是彻底摆脱你了。这应该，是值得庆祝的吧？至少在卡卡西和千手柱间看来，应该是值得庆祝的。可惜，卡卡西哟，我已经离不开斑了。或许你还可以问问斑我哪里比较敏感，交流一下经验之类的？反正要我评价，你不如斑。

其次，我是不是该祝贺一下我们彼此？有那根木头在，我相信你可以过得很安稳，甚至于顾问团那些老不死的也不会来找你的麻烦——毕竟你们都能离开木叶去旅游了。我呢，你也不用担心，卡卡西要保住我，顾问团终归还是和他妥协了。毕竟目前那根木头、漩涡鸣人和卡卡西站在一条战线，那些顾问不想提前去净土找他们的老朋友的话，不会要了我的命的。

下面要说到正题了，我知道老混蛋你看到这里肯定忍不住想来个火遁烧掉这封信了。不过呢，算我为数不多求你的几件事之一，看下去吧，这是我最后一次请求了。

卡卡西把我绑在他身边了。卡卡西你不要反驳我，你知道我说的没错。哦对了，伟大的六代目火影，从你的办公室回来以后，可以把锁链加长一点吗，去浴室长度有点不够，不太方便啊。

斑，我们继续说。卡卡西对木叶还有五大国是这样宣称的，“我对带土就好像初代目对宇智波斑”，老头子你看看这都什么话啊，他们火影怎么张嘴就是这样没个正经，你叫那根木头注意一点影响，上梁不正下梁歪。还有啊，什么叫和你还有那根木头一样，完全不一样的。

你知道的，不一样。

但结果就是这样，五大国信了他的鬼话，或者说他们只是需要一个理由，一个借口，仅此而已。

你和那根木头要出去旅游——这个消息还是卡卡西告诉我的。我问他你在哪里，他告诉我你们已经离开木叶两天了。他一定是故意的，但我有什么办法呢？你不告诉我，我就只有他一个信息来源。我不能离开木叶，所以我只好选择写一份信，这封信会不会送到你手上，恐怕都是个未知数。

喂，卡卡西，看够了你就把这封信送出去。我还不想听到六代目火影情绪激动猝死，原因是看了战犯的一封信——这样的传言。

而且，你也知道这是最后一次了，以后不会有这种东西出现在你的办公桌上了。

所以这个问题也是我最后一次问你了，斑。

对你来说，我到底是什么？

如果你的答案是一些千篇一律的、可有可无的、会让我难过的词汇，你就闭嘴吧，我不想听。

不过就算你打算说一些让我感动的流眼泪的词语，你大概也赶不及了。

那根木头现在一定把你带到了全速赶路也无法一天回到木叶的的地方。

安心去旅游，和你的千手柱间幸福美满的生活下去，然后一起在黄泉路上喝交杯酒——你以为我会这么说吗？转告千手柱间那个家伙，让他想也别想！

交杯酒我早就和你喝过了，就算你那时候还没有苏醒，不知道这件事，我们也是喝过的。

但是我大概不久就会忘掉你了，就像卡卡西希望的那样。

如果，我是说如果，你真的想和千手柱间在一起，而那个时候我不记得你的话，你也忘了我刚刚的话吧。

千手柱间，他至少可以照顾你。

等你回木叶的时候，也许我就会像十几年前第一次见你一样打声招呼了。

你好，初次见面，我是宇智波家的宇智波带土——大概这样？

又或许，我会像个一两岁的小孩子一样，连一句完整的话都说不清楚。

谁知道呢。反正把一些东西忘掉，达到了他们的目的就好了，之后谁还会管战犯的死活？

所以，算我求你，不要回来了。这辈子，都别回来了。

你所认识的带土，绝笔。”


End file.
